I Love You Dear Sister
by Forever Otakus
Summary: Tsuna is killed by a Corrupted Familiga, but since the attack wasn't supposed to happen, the Trinisette placed Tsuna to a Parallel world where he was a girl, and has an older brother! Incest and Yaoi, 72Fem27 8059 and 1896
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! **This is Blade writing!**

This is a partnered account so so you will see two different writing styles.  
When we write, we will write our names up at the top, so you will know who is... you get my drift? You do? Cool.

* * *

**Neko: Hello there~ I'm here to introduce myself; you can call me Neko and i will be the one who will write the next chapter~ yoroshiku onegaisimas~**

**Blade: Hi there people! My name is Ark-kun, also known as Blade as shown on the top there!**

**Neko: This is our first time writing a fic together~ we hope all of you will like it~ i will do my best too for the next chapter~!**

**Blade: Yup! * slings arm over Neko * And I will be the beta! But if there is any problems, please tell me!**

**Neko: yep! because my english is still bad and i need to study more * sit on the corner while reading my english textbook * i need to pay more attention to my teacher...**

**Blade: * starts checking work * It's all good! A few mistakes! *Starts cheering***

**Neko: Okay! we hope you enjoy this chapter~**

**Blade: Welp, let the story begin!**

* * *

"We finally injured the great Vongola Decimo~! Mwahaha~!" The boss of a random familiga that I will not name, laughed.

You see, this familiga was hidden in the dark by the Vongola, and as the years and generations gone by, they have gotten stronger, and eventually, has gotten as strong as the Vongola itself. And when they got strong enough, they signed the contract for being allies with the Vongola.

Hard to believe, huh?

Anyway, back to the story.

"Wh-why d-did you d-do this?" Muttered the 10th Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi.  
"I t-thought we w-were allies" Tsuna whispered as he was on the ground.

"Hah. Allies? What do you mean allies? It was all part of the plan~! And what happened to that little Hyper Intuition you had there? Hmm?" The man smirked.

'What did happen to my HI? It should have acted up before this happened...'

"Anyway~ Goodbye Vongola Decimo~" The evil man raised his gun to Tsuna's heart.  
"I'll be seeing you soon."

BANG!

"Juudaime/Tsuna!" The coming Guardians cried out, when they opened the door.

"Bye bye Vongola~!" The Boss saw his familiga's helicopter coming. The Boss climbed the ladder and waved to the Guardians and the soon to be dead Decimo. "I'll see you later~!"

"Fuck you!" Gokudera called out as he checked Tsuna's pulse. The pulse was slowly getting weaker and weaker. "Juudaime! Juudiame! Please! Stay with me!"

"Tsuna... No! Tsuna! Please... please... Stay with me... Please..." Yamamoto screamed. Tears streamed down his face, falling to Tsuna's face as well.

"Gomen ne... I'll miss you guys. Please tell that to the others as well. Go...men... ne..." Tsuna smiled.

"No! Tsuna! S-stop talking! Your health will get worse than it is right now!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Juudaime! Just wait for Lawn-Head! Please just wait!" Gokudera yelled in agony.

"Promise me that...you'll...take good care...of our family..." The body of the Neo-Vongola Primo went limp, and the Guardians cried even harder.

The other Guardians came in, and saw the dead body of their Boss.

"Bossu..."

"Kufufufufu, Vongola wake up~!"

"Omnivore, stop being a herbivore, you have more power than this."

"Ts-Tsuna-Nii?"

"Let me check on him to the EXTREME! I feel like he is still alive to the EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled as he went closer.

"B-but, he's dead!" Yelled out Yamamoto. _'But how is he still breathing...?'_ Yamamoto thought. "There's no way that he can be alive after those attacks!"

"But the Sun Guardian is right dear Rain Guardian~!" said a familiar white haired man. "His soul was just transfered to somewhere else!"

"How do you know Byakuran! There's no pulse!" yelled out Gokudera. "And how can Lawn-Head know!?"

"Well, this Sun Guardian can feel the Tuna Fishy's Sky Flames~! And plus I felt a disturbance in the parallel worlds~!" Byakuran said as he spun around everyone.

"You see, with the former Sun Arcobaleno training, Sun man here" Byakuran pointed to Ryohei, "has learned to feel other peoples flames~! And if the flames are still there, then that means that they're still alive~."

"Byakuran is right to the EXTREME! Now let me check on Sawada!"

Reluctantly, Gokudera and Yamamoto left Tsuna's body, and went to stand by the others.

After a minute or so Ryohei shouted, "This is strange to the EXTREME!"

"What now Lawn-Head?"

"He's still breathing, but there's no pulse! Byakuran must be right! His soul just went to a parallel world!"

"Then what do we do!?" Shouted everyone but Ryohei and Byakuran.

"Well..." Started Byakuran, "this attack originally wasn't supposed to happen."

"Kufufufufu, what do you mean by that?" asked Mukuro.

"Someone messed up with the parallel worlds, so that just means that this world is going to disappear." Byakuran stopped spinning, and pointed at a dead body. "You see that body?"

Everyone nodded.

"Now close your eyes and look at it again." Everyone did as the white man has told them, and then gasped. The body disappeared.

"So," Hibari calmly said. "You're saying that everyone will disappear, right Herbivore?"

"Mhm~! But no fear! Everyone will be taken to where Tuna Fish went~!" Byakuran happily said, but turned grim. "But you won't remember what happened in this world... and you will become the Guardians of another Vongola Decimo, unless Tuna Fish does something."

"W-what!?" Gokudera shouted in confusion, "Why won't we remember anything!?"

"The Tri-Ni-Sette won't allow you guys to remember anything, but the Tri-Ni-Sette will allow Tuna though."

"So... it doesn't really matter if Tsuna is gone, because the world is just gonna disappear?" asked Yamamoto.

"Well, that's for all of you to decide. Everyone will disappear soon, so... bye~!" And the white haired albino vanished in Sky Flames.

Then in a bright white light, with a hint of of orange, everything vanished, and left a dark abyss.

_'I'll be seeing you guys soon, my dear Guardians...'_

* * *

**Blade: Ta Da~ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~! And I forgot how to spell Tenth in Japanese... is it one u or two u's? Please tell me in the reviews... if you want.**

**Neko : it's spelled "Jyuudaime"~ pleas review dear reader~**

**Blade: Thank you Neko~**

Update 9/2: Just some grammar mistakes and plot hole fixing.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciao Ciao~ **this is Neko writing**

This is partnered account so you will see two different writing style  
When we write; we will write our pen names on the top, so you will know who wrote the chapter

**Blade: How did you think about the first chapter, Neko~?**

**Neko: It was good~ and I will put more Byakuran (because I am Byakuran's fan) in this chapter~**

**Blade: Thank you~! I hope the readers liked it too! Same goes to this chapter**

**Neko: Yup! I hope all of you will like it~**

**Blade: Enjoy~! Bye bi~! See you at the next chapter~**

* * *

**Poke**

"Uuhmn…" Tsuna refused to open his eyes and mumbled something.

**Another poke**

"Gokudera… I'm still sleepy… wake me later m'kay?" Tsuna swatted the hand that kept poking his cheek.

**Bam!**

The boy that kept poking Tsuna's cheek lost his temper and hit Tsuna with a tuna fish shaped pillow beside him.

"Ouch!" Tsuna woke up and rubbed his head. Even though it was a pillow, it still hurt for some reason.

"Wake up! My name is not Gokudera! Who is Gokudera?!" The boy who woke her looked irritated, and he death glared at her at the same time. For some reason, his face looked kind of déjà vu to Tsuna.

"Huh?" Tsuna rubbed his eyes and stared uncertainly at the boy, he shook his head and rubbed his eyes again.

"What? Stop doing something weird and go take a bath!" The boy clicked his tongue in annoyance and left.

Tsuna stared at the boy's retreating figure and then ran to the nearest mirror.

A girl around 14 years old, with long hair with some of the hair defying gravity, stared back at him.

Tsuna almost fainted when he saw it was his reflection on the mirror.

"Wha-what…!" Tsuna tugged some of his (now her) hair and stared unbelievably at her pajamas, which was a yellow dress with some lace on it.

"WHAT HAPPEND to ME~!" Tsuna immediately covered her mouth when she heard how girly her voice was (Well, he was she now, duh!).

The boy who woke her up came back while holding a toothbrush in his mouth and his hands covering his ears.

He removed the toothbrush from his mouth, and death glared Tsuna. "Shut up! You're too noisy Tsuki!"

Tsuna, still covering her mouth, nodded.

The boy looked like Tsuna when she was a boy; with an exception of his sharp eyes, and being more handsome than Tsuna when she was a boy; and was his age.

"Tch, come on, we have to go to school. The teacher will punish us if we're late." The boy tugged her hand and dragged her to the bathroom

'_What's happening here? Why did I change genders? Why did I become young again? Who is this boy? Why does he have the same face as me when I'm in HDWM? What is my relationship with him?_' There are a lot of things that Tsuna needs to find out the answers… but how?

She flinched when she felt a pain on her hand that was being pulled by (probably) her brother. "I-it hurts"

"Hurts? What hurts?" Her brother stopped pulling her and stared at her. "Go walk by yourself then… weakling"

Tsuna stared sadly and confused at her big brother, who already walked away into his room, and then at her hand that the brother pulled. Tsuna pulled her sleeve back and saw a white dragon shaped bracelet, which looks like Byakuran's box animal.

There was a paper tucked behind the bracelet, and the tip of the paper was poking her.

She took the paper and read it.

[_Dear, Neo Vongola Primo (Sawada Tsunayoshi)]_

_Yahoo~! Vongola Decimo? How are you? I know you're okay and you must have taken your new body in parallel world~_

_Don't panic because you're in parallel world and will live there forever~! And the world that we used to live in disappeared because of the Tri-Ni-Sette~._

_Why? Because 'that' attack wasn't supposed to happen~ your guardians (and me, because I posses the Sky Mare ring~) will be taken to the same parallel world that you're in, but they will not remember anything about our original world (me too but I managed to keep some of my memories~! Lucky right~? Fufufu~)_

_And remember! This is parallel world! So there are a lot of changes and there is a high possibility that you might not be the Tenth Boss of the Vongola… and if you're not… you must become at least a member of Vongola Famiglia._

_I hope you can adapt with the new environment (the faster the better) and live normally until the time when… um… when we need it._

_That's all~ I hope we can be friends (and of course, allies) again in this world~! Tsuki-chaan~! (Fufufu, of course I know you're girl in this world~)_

_Best regards, Millefiore Boss (Byakuran)_

_P.S: Please take a good care of the bracelet, because in there are some of my memories that I couldn't keep when I got transferred to this parallel world; it is the memory that I shouldn't destroy Vongola or else I might become your family's enemy in the future.]_

Tsuna remained silent, her eyes were shadowed by her bangs, and the corner of her lips started twitching.

'So… I HAVE TO LIVE AS A GIRL FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE AND BYAKURAN ALREADY KNOWS IT?! NOOO!' In her mind, Tsuna's chibi self was banging her head on nearby imaginary wall.

"Tsuki! What are you doing there?! Hurry up go take a bath and change to your school uniform!" She can hear her brother yell at her from the second floor.

"A-Ah! Yes Nii-san!" Tsuki folded up the letter and kept it in her pocket, then rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

"English, Math, Geography …" Tsuna muttered the lesson book that she should bring to school while smiling nostalgically. '_How many years have I graduated from school? Humm… I think 8 or 10 years ago_'.

She noticed there is one book that was different from the others beside her; she took it and read the owner's name.

'_Sawada Tsunayoshi… my name? Wait… maybe this is my brother's name! He called me Tsuki…_' Tsuki stared at his big brother's textbook then she looked at her textbooks confusedly '_Sawada Tsukina… my name is Tsukina… while my brother has my original name…'_

Tsuki took her school bag together with Tsuna's textbook and proceeded to Tsuna's room.

She knocked on Tsuna's bedroom (she just noticed that Tsuna has his own bed room and he was ordered by Nana to wake her up) door before opening it and saw Tsuna who was trying to find something in his desk.

"Anou… nii-san?" Tsuna stopped and then turned to look at her confused. "Is this yours? I found it on my desk in my room."

Tsuki passed the textbook to Tsuna while smiling softly. Tsuna only took his book and shoved it into his bag.

Tsuki was still smiling softly and waited until Tsuna took his bag and proceeded to the kitchen to eat breakfast together with Nana with Tsuna following her.

"Ouch!" Tsuna suddenly tripped in thin air, when he was at the last step of the stairs.

"Nii-san!" Tsuki tried to reach her big brother but sadly, she only made it worst by also tripping in thin air (Neko : "Uh… Dame Duo!" | Blade: "But that's supposed to be Enma and Tsuna!")

For some reason, Tsuna ended up on sitting position and Tsuki landed on top of him; accidently kissing him.

Tsuna and Tsuki were in that position for around one minute, before moving away while covering their mouth.

'_Wha-What… MY FIRST KISS IN THIS WORLD!' _Tsuki screaming mentally while banging her head on floor. (Blade: "How does Tsuna (Tsuki) know?" | Neko "Women institution!")

Tsuna covered his mouth with his hand and his face was tomato red. He glanced at Tsuki (who was still banging her head on the floor) and shook his head, trying to erase the picture of Tsuki's surprised face on his mind and contain his anger. (Blade: "Don't you think this is going too fast?" | Neko : "Well, we have to make Tsuna notice there is something different with his sister and make him suspicious with her" | Blade: "Touche..." | Neko : "Well... it was your idea to make this is happend...")

"I-I'm so sorry Nii-san!" Tsuki suddenly bowed, crying at the same time. "I just wanted to help you! I'm so sorry! I'm a dame after all! Sorry!"

"Ju-Just forget it! Just pretend that this is NEVER HAPPENED in the first place!" Tsuna shook his head and yelled at her.

Tsuki flinched but nodded.

First she was change gender from male to female. Second Byakuran already knows about her sudden change of gender (who's probably laughing right now). Third she made his big brother (probably) hate her.

This is just an oh-not-so-normal-first-day of Neo Vongola Primo's new life in the parallel world, can it be worse? Well… it's up to the Authors's wish!

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Neko : soo… how it is? So much mistake I bet… hum… *crying in the corner room***

**Blade: There, there Neko. It's okay. Learn from your mistakes. **

**Neko: Thank You!**

**Blade: R&R!**

****UPDATE 9/2: Grammar and such.


	3. Chapter 3

I Love You Dear Sister Chapter 3: Funky Little School Time~!

Blade is writing~!

**Blade: EXCALIBUR~~~~ EXCALIBURRRRR *gets random cane and starts copying Excalibur***

**Neko : ... *make i meet excalibur face"**

**Blade: "FROM THE UNITED KINGDOM**

**I'M LOOKING FOR HIM**

**I'M GOING TO CALIFORNIA~"**

**Neko : *ignore Blade who suddenly become the second Excalibur* soo~ i wonder what will hapen with Tsuki in this chapter XD**

**Blade: EXCALI- hohohohoho~ She's in for a surprise~**

**Neko : huuu... that was something…**

**Blade: Eh?**

**Neko : forget it, soo~ i wonder what will hapen with Tsuki in this chapter XD**

**Blade: Ohohohohoho~**

**Neko : tell me~**

**Blade:*grins* wouldn't want to spoil it~(Thinks about Tsuki wearing 'THAT') (NOT THAT THAT)**

**Neko : eh?**

**Blade: Anyway, I will refer our Tuna Fish as Tsuki now. I shall begin. Here we go~ (Excalibur Excalibur~)**

Blade: And before I forget:

**Tsunami:**

**If Tsuna is now Tsuki, shouldn't her new brother have a different name? Calling him Tsuna is kind of strange. I keep thinking that "Tsuna" is really "Tsuki" instead of fem!Tsuna's new brother.**

**Since it's 72, shouldn't he be called Yoshi or Natsu or something?**

**Answer**: Well, if you consider the fact that this is a parallel world, there are many chances of different names, it's just that Tsunayoshi happens to be the name of the brother. Technically, Tsuki's brother is kinda like Tuna, just more popular and more athletic (but he still has bad(ish) grades!). If you think about it, Other Tsuna is also like HDWM Tuna. He is more calculative, but only when it comes to competitions, not fights. Eh... Hopefully that answers your question... If not, then I'm sorry…

* * *

_'What did I do to deserve this?'_ Tsuki thought while walking towards the table.

_'Well, you ate Reborn's share of pudding. Etto… You gave everyone your paperwork for a whole month… You accidentally-'_

"Tsuki- chan dear~," Nana started, bringing out Tsuki from her thoughts.

"Yes Okaa-san?"

"Your dress came in~!" Nana screamed out. "And I chose it just for you~!" Nana jumped around Tsuki. "It's perfect for your figure! I bet all the boys will be head over heels for you" Then, Nana got scary. "Hehehe~ Unless Tsuna- Kun does something…. Heheheheheh…." Everything went dark, and all Tsuna and Tsuki could see was Nana's gleaming eyes. "Right, Tsuna- kun?"

"Ha-hai!"

"That's good~!" Everything went back to normal, and the Sawada children lived to see another day.

Tsuki sighed in relief. Nana can be scary sometimes…. Especially when it comes to children.

Although, Tsuki had to question one thing. "What dance?"

"*sigh* The dance that celebrates us accomplishing the 2nd year of Nami-Middle. And everyone has to go." Tsuna sighed. His little sister had to be stupid….

Remembering the dance back in his original world, Tsuki made a 'oh' face, and sat down to eat breakfast. "I remember now, my bad."

Half way through their breakfast, Nana looked up to the clock. "If you kids don't leave now, you'll be late for school~!"

"Ah! Hurry up Dame-Tsuki!"

"Hie! I'm going!"

Nana waved her children goodbye as she checked for mail, then Nana saw an interesting flyer.

'Raise your children to be the next generation leaders, huh?' Nana looked up into the sky. 'I hope I'm doing the right thing.'

* * *

(During the walk to school Tsuna's POV)

I stared at my strange little sister._ 'What's wrong with her?'_ I thought.

Usually she would be all quiet, and weaker than she is right now. So, I decided to ask her something.

"Oi."

"Yes Nii-San?" 'Nii-San? Even if she did talk to me she wouldn't call me that…'

"What's leaf + leaf – leaf / leaf?" Heh, she can't figure this out! I never told her this riddle so she ca-'

"Seven leaf." Tsuki answered with so much confidence, as if she made up the problem herself.

"H-how?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"If you think about how many times you said leaf, then that would be four. Substitute leaf with four, and you get 4 + 4 – 4 / 4. And then you think about PEMDAS. 4 / 4 would be one, and 4 + 4 would be 8. That makes 8 – 1, and that makes the answer 7. Put the leaf back in and you get 7 Leaf."

I stared at my sister in shock. I felt my jaw open and touch the ground. _'I never thought of it that way. I just told my friends that it was seven…'_

"I'm getting worried about you now…" I muttered under my breath so she wouldn't hear me.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm getting worried about you now…" I muttered louder. I lowered my head down, so she wouldn't see my blush. From the corner of my eye, I saw her smirk.

"What was that~?"

And this carried on until we got to school.

* * *

(At school)

"What was that?" Tsuki repeated. 'Where's the off switch when you need it?'

Finally getting enough of this, 'what was that' repeater, I screamed out "I SAID I'M GETTING WORRIED ABOUT YOU NOW, DAMN IT!"

In. Front. Of. Every. Body.

"Did Tsuna-Sama say that he was worried about Dame-Tsuki?" Said a fan girl.

"I think so… Why do you think he said that?" wondered fan girl # 2.

"Woah~! Did Tsuna just say that-?" questioned a team mate of Tsuna's.

"Dude. We heard fan girl # 1 ask that question. No need to repeat it."

"Fine, sorry~!" The team mate crossed his arms. "No need to get all fussy about it…"

I stared at everyone in shock._ 'Did I just say that out loud?'_

"Yes. Yes you did." I stared at my little sister.

"H-How did you read my mind?" My hands started shaking uncontrollably.

"No, I didn't read you mind." Tsuki shook her head while smiling. "It's just that you're expression is easy to read."

Then Tsuki went on her tippy toes, her hands behind her back. She was swaying back and forth. "Don't worry about me." Tsuki smiled. "I can handle myself." Then she stopped what she was doing, and whispered into my ear. "Worrying is like praying for something bad to happen." And walked away.

I stared at my sister's back._ 'A younger sister that finally has backbone, who's finally smart, and is cute at the same time?'_ I smirked to myself. _'I'm starting to like this Tsuki now…. Wait'_ I dropped my smirk._ 'Did I just call Tsuki cute?'_ I shook my head. _'Nah. Probably my imagination'_

(POV Endo!)

* * *

As soon as the Twins opened the door to their classroom, everyone went silent.

_'Seems like the news got around fast…'_ Tsuki sweat-dropped.

Then the crap teacher, Nezu, came in and ordered the Sawada Twins to sit down.

"Now class," Nezu smirked. "Ms. Azaiya and Mr. Zazaki won't be able to make it today, so there won't be any English or Music until the dance."

90% of the students complained, 8% cheered, and 2% didn't care, and those people are Tsuna and Tsuki.

"But!" Nezpu (Yes that was intended) started smugly. "They still want me to assign you these assignments."

The 8% complained and the 90% cheered.

Nezu started passing out the papers. "Your assignment is to sing 3 songs….."

And Nezpu's voice disappeared for this was Nezpu…. And Tsuki was focused more on the paper.

_'This assignment shows how well your music and English pronouncing skills are. There needs to be 2 main songs. One Japanese and one English. The 3rd one is random, so it can be anything…. That doesn't involve mature things…..'_

Tsuki can only stare at her paper, shocked at the assignment in her hands._ 'B-but I can't sing! Right?'_

"OI! Dame-Tsuna!" The class giggled. "Are you listening to me?!" Nezpu shouted. "Ah! Hai Nezu-Sensei!"

_'You better…'_ Nezpu thought. "Anyway! You may pair up with someone, or form a group. Limit is 4, you included." Nezpu walked around everyone's desk. "No lip syncing! If you do that, your grade will be taken down by 50%." Nezpu stopped at Tsuki's desk, which just happens to be next to Tsuna's desk. Nezpu glared once again at the Sawada Twins. "You got that?" and the twins nodded.

"Good! Now, when Ms. Azaiya and Mr. Zazaki come back, which is on the day of the dance, they will tell you to go sing on the stage during the dance. They will be the judges with someone special, and that person hasn't been chosen yet." Nezpu stopped at the front. "Use the time during music and English class to practice. Now shoo!" Nezpu waved his hands to the door, and the kids did as they were told.

**(TO THE MUSIC ROOM!)**

* * *

As soon as Tsuki went through the door, she heard a blast of music and singing, both bad and good.

_'Why~. I don't think I can sing~! But I have to…'_ Tsuki mentally sighed._ 'I guess I have to look for a song.'_

After a while, Tsuki got pumped and excited to do this as well.

There goes the 2%...

Anyway~ Using this excitement, Tsuki chose the song that was in her MP3.

_'So,'_ Tsuki pondered. _'English: Sky's The Limit._ (Blade: GO PERSONA~! ... Sorry… | Neko : GO Minato! oops... sorry~). _Japanese: Uhhh…. Lemme think….. Nezu-Sensei never said anything about having a little bit of English in the Japanese song… so…'_ Tsuki started scrolling down on her MP3._ 'Kimi no Kioku!'_

_'And….'_ Tsuki started chuckling, making everyone stop what they were doing. Black wavy stuff started coming out and spreading out towards the students.

_'Just for fun~ Hatsune Miku's World is Mine~_!'

Tsuki smirked, causing everyone to be scared of her, that is, until their savior, Tsuna, came and slapped her in the cheek.

"Oi! Stupid Dame-Tsuki! Stop fucking smirking or else I'll take it off for you!" Tsuna yelled.

Ignoring the threat, and the stinging on her cheek, Tsuki started to hum out little itty bitty pieces of Kimi no Kioku. When she finished humming, Tsuki stood up, patted Tsuna's head, and walked out of the room, yelling out, "I'll be going to the auditorium so I won't distract you guys!"

_'Plan: I just thought of this when Tsuna-Nii hit me, commenced'_

The students could only stare at her back, wide eyed, and outright confused.

"What-" a girl shook her head.

"The" A male student had hearts in his eyes.

"Fuck!" The rest of the class finished off.

Except Tsuna, who only smirked to himself, again._ 'Seems like this Tsuki is more than she seems.'_

* * *

**(=p)**

"Hm? Seems like the Young candidate isn't what she said in her files. I should keep an eye on her more often" Muttered a strange silhouette. The silhouette jumped off to another tree, and spied on Tsuki for a while.

**(AUDITORIUM)**

* * *

"Saa~ what am I gonna do first?" Tsuki walked in circles, turning sharply whenever she needed too.

_'Hmm, Nezu-Sensei never said anything about dancing….. So…. Should I practice dancing first? I already know the songs by heart (because I sang these songs all the time I back in my world…). I… should practice dancing… and the only song that really has dancing is World is Mine… Let's Begin~!'_

Tsuki then went to the back of the stage, listening to World is Mine on her MP3.

Then, Tsuki started to dance.

Lifting her hands up to the air, she began to sing.

"Sekai de ichi-ban Ohime-Sama" Spinning ever so slowly, she sang with her might. Then Tsuki stopped spinning, and leaned in closer towards the soon to be filled room, her head turned 45 degrees.

"Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete" Tsuki, having her back straight again, winked at the room, and walked to the back of the stage.

"Yo ne?"

Tsuki then turned around, a white light covered her (from the stage lights), but it disappeared as fast as it appeared.

_'This is going to be fun~'_

* * *

Blade: Cha chango~! Done~! I feel like I was going too fast... But oh well~! Oh! And Neko~! Your Chapter was great TO THE EXTREME~! Anyway... I'll post up the clothes that Tsuki wore in this chapter on my DeviantArt. Just look up ArkreonBlade, and you'll get it. I'll post it as fast as I can (That's if I'm not lazy =P). And I made the leaf problem by myself! Made it when I was young... the good old days...

Neko : well thank you very much~ but sadly i have to inform all of the reader that the next chapter will be delayed... because i just came back to school and must adapt for my new school year... oh well, this chapter is extremely good~ but i wonder why did you pick the 'World is mine'? i prefer 'Mad Hater' by Kamui Gakupo or 'Melt' by Hatsune Miku~ i do my best too then~

Blade: Well, the students can change their songs, so I might change World is Mine to Melt... It's just that Tsuki doesn't actually like Tsuna yet... so... yeah... And I really like World is Mine... We'll see. Thank you very much Neko! R&R~!

**UPDATE 9/2: Just some grammar mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello~ its Neko's turn to wrote the chapter~!

Asked by, PChiseher: "it would be nice if he gets the ability to change into a boy or girl at will... you already have warning for yaoi anyway"

Answered by, Neko: "Well… it was because I'm not a fujoshi and actually have little difficultly to write a yaoi… that's why I leave the yaoi to Ark-chan… and I will write the hetero one, I'm so sorry if I disappoint you"

* * *

On their way to their house, Tsuna couldn't help but keep staring at Tsuki, who had her headphones in her ear.

Tsuki, who still didn't notice that Tsuna was staring at her, kept walking and sometimes mumbling the lyric of the song that she is listening to: _Jiyu No Tsubasa. _((Neko: TATAKAE~!... hehe #slapped)) ((Blade: ….. Attack on Titan…?)) ((Neko : The second opening~))

'_Since when did Tsuki become so cheerful? And…_' Tsuna stared at the bracelet on Tsuki's hand. '_Since when did Tsuki have something like that? I don't remember Kaa-san buying Tsuki something like that—wait, I don't even recall seeing something like that in any jewelry store! Where did she get it?_'

Eventually, Tsuki found out that Tsuna kept staring at her. She removed her headphones. "What's wrong nii-chan? You keep staring at me… is there something on my face?"

"Where did you get that?" Tsuna pointed at the bracelet on Tsuki's wrist; Byakuran's gift for her.

"Ah, this?" Tsuki raised her wrist where the bracelet draped. "This is a gift from my friend."

'_Since when did she have any friends? Does she mean her bully? There is no way they gave her something like that._' Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Don't lie to me! You don't have any friends! That bracelet looks expensive, did you steal it from kaa-san?!" Tsuki flinched hearing her brother yell at her. Was he mad at her because of her act in school? He didn't need to yell…

Tsuna closed his mouth and mentally banged his head at nearby wall. '_Damn! I didn't mean to yell! She must be scared of me now. _'

Tsuki smile meaningfully at her brother. "Why did you think like that, Nii-chan? How do you know that I don't have any friends? Even though you're my big brother, that doesn't mean you know everything about me. Same thing to me. I don't know everything about you."

Tsuna flinched when he heard what Tsuki said. It's true. What she said is the painful truth. But did she just have advise him? Since when did she become charismatic?!

("**As a 'sky', you must know everything and understand your guardians, because you're their 'sky', the place where they will come back and will always be with you, no matter what**")

Tsuki still remembers what Reborn said to her when she was still the Vongola Decimo. She smiled at the memory. '_Nii-chan is… he look a like a mean person but actually he's a tsundere like Gokudera. He is cold on the outside but actually he is very kind is his own way, just like Hibari-san, yet somehow he managed to become popular like Yamamoto… hehehe._'

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Actually, Tsuna is kind of groggy being stared by Tsuki while she was smiling.

"I don't know why, but you're a lot like Hibari-san!" Tsuki says while smiling widely and giggling.

Tsuna froze when he heard the most feared senpai in the school, being mentioned by Tsuki in such an innocent way, like she had no problem if the said person heard her. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well, I don't mean by your looks, Hibari-san _is _more handsome than Nii-san." Tsuna felt like being stabbed by a gigantic arrow in his heart. Ouch…

"And by the power too. Nii-san can never beat him… yet." Another gigantic arrow stabbed his heart. Okay… he knows that it's the truth.

"And Hibari-san has a cool persona. He is antisocial, but that makes him look 'mysterious' and he also dislikes crowding." Okay, just for clearing the misunderstanding, he isn't jealous at all just because his little sister always praises Hibari… maybe… just a little… too much. ((Neko : Tehe~ we have a Tsundere here~!))

"What I mean is… how you care about someone in your own way… it's a lot like Hibari-san… and I think it is very adorable." Tsuki smile sweetly. She really remembers how her (his) cloud guardian acts; he was really full of pride but has a soft spot for a cute things and small animals.

Tsuna could feel his face become warmer, and refused to look at Tsuki, but suddenly became pale as he heard what Tsuki said next.

"Ah! Talk about the devil." Tsuna stared at Hibari that was walking in the opposite way from them and passed them. It seems that he just done his usual daily patrol.

Tsuna froze while Tsuki smile slightly when Hibari stopped in front of them, and stared at them with his steel grey eyes.

"What are you doing here, herbivores." it wasn't a question, Tsuna knew, but Tsuki thinks otherwise. It's just how Hibari talks, full of pride and demand.

Tsuna kept silent, too scared to answer it.

"We just came back from school and are on our way to home." Tsuki smiled a little, and answered without any fear at all.

'_Since when did this herbivore have the guts to answer my question? Without any fear no less… just like she had no fear at all toward me. Usually she would've hid behind her herbivore brother, shaking… and almost crying too._' Hibari looked at Tsuna who shook his head immediately.

'_Sharp as always, huh? I expect no less from you, Hibari-san… you are my strongest guardian after all._' Tsuki hid her (according to Hibari) carnivore aura and smiled innocently. "Is there is something wrong, Hibari-senpai?"

Hibari kept silent for a while before resuming his walk. "Hn, don't crowd or break any rules herbivore, or I'll bite you to death"

Tsuki smiled and waved at him. She felt so happy to meet her (his) cloud guardian again.

"Let's go Nii-san, Kaa-chan will get worried if we come back late." Tsuki tugged her big brother's sleeve to wake him up from his shock.

'_Tsuki… what happened to you? How did you change so much in such a short time…?_'

* * *

After they arrive in the house, Tsuki and Tsuna went to their own rooms after greeting Nana.

'_Tomorrow is the day when Reborn comes and will live here…_' Tsuki smiled happily and put her bag on her desk. '_Maybe I have to be more careful in the school. I think I have to reduce my act in school… they must be really suspicious of me right now, I changed too much… maybe I'm overacting? I can't help it's… it's just… it's been a long time since I graduated.'_

Sighing, Tsuki shook her head and put her headphones and MP3 player in her desk drawer. '_If Reborn sees that I changed too much from the data he has… he will definitely become suspicious of me… I have to be more careful._'

Tsuki opened her wardrobe and started undressing herself. She wants to change her school wear to her usual clothes.

When she already took of her shirt, and still had her underwear, stocking and skirt on, someone opened the door without knocking first.

"Tsuki you are calle—" Tsuna froze and closed his mouth when he saw Tsuki.

Tsuki look at Tsuna while still holding her shirt. "Nii-san?"

No answer.

Tsuki raised an eyebrow and followed her big brother's gaze to… her half naked body.

Tsuna face now resembled a tomato (beet red) and he also has to hold a major nosebleed.

"Ni-NII-SAAAAAN! GET OUT, NOW!" Tsuki took the teddy bear beside her, and with record speed threw it at Tsuna. ((Neko : hehehe~! Random idea~!)) ((Blade: Yare yare…))

Tsuna ran as fast as he can and closed the door. He stood behind the door and covered his face with his hand.

Not long after that, Tsuki came out and fully dressed "Why are you calling me for, Nii-san?"

Tsuna did his best to hide his red face and refused to look at Tsuki "You are called by Kaa-chan. She says that you have to help her in the kitchen."

Tsuki nodded. "Next time, please knock before coming in."

"But it's your fault for not locking the door!" Tsuna did his best to not yell at Tsuki again. Oh! And his face became warmer again.

"But if Nii-san knocked on the door first, this accident will never have happened…" Tsuki pouted and folded her hands in front of her chest.

"This is also your fault!" Tsuki shook her head and sighed. She ignored Tsuna and proceeded to the kitchen to help Nana.

Tsuna kept silent and watched Tsuki's retreating figure.

When Tsuki already disappeared from his sight, he walked away to his room. "I didn't know that Tsuki had such a figu—."

He banged his head to nearby wall and his face become like a tomato again '_WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! SHE IS YOUR SISTER TSUNAAA! STOP THINKING ABOUT HER IN SUCH UNBECOMING WAYS! THIS IS NOT TO LOVE RU DAMN IT! YOUR LITTLE SISTER WILL BE MAD AT YOU IF YOU ACCIDENTLY DIVED TO—DAMN IT!_' ((Neko : Blame my big bro~! he is the one who forced me to watch it~!)) ((Blade: ….))

Meanwhile, Tsuki raised an eyebrow when he heard something being banged at the wall, while she was cooking something. '_What is Nii-san doing there?_'

"My, my~ Tsuna really has so much energy today~!" Nana sang happily while chopping a carrot.

No one knew that a certain baby had taken the picture of the incident, and right now is sitting at Tsuki's desk in her room.

'_This is can become a nice blackmail material._' Reborn smirked while holding a green camera and a photo, his eyes was shadowed by his fedora.

* * *

After helping Nana with the dinner, Tsuki called her big brother to dinner.

She's kind of curious when she saw Tsuna's forehead bandaged, but Tsuna refused to tell her what happened.

'_I wonder what is Byakuran doing right now? And when I can meet him? I want to give him the memory as fast as I can…_' Tsuki ate slowly while thinking about the white haired marshmallow freak (A.K.A Byakuran), she hope that he haven't thought about destroying the Vongola or anything related to that.

She didn't notice that Tsuna was secretly staring at her.

"What's wrong Tsuki? You look sad for some reason…" Nana look at Tsuna, worried that something happened to her daughter.

"Eh? Ah?" Tsuki shook her head and smiled. "It's nothing… just… I don't know what I will do with the singing competition in the school… I can't sing."

Nana became excited and her eyes were sparkling "I know you can do it, Tsu-chan! You have a beautiful voice~!"

Tsuki poked her index fingers together "But… I don't think I can do it…"

"You can~!" Nana clapped her hands and smile happily "And I will make a beautiful dress for you~!"

"And—" Nana looked at Tsuna and smiles sweetly with a dark aura surrounding her "You will protect your cute little sister, right? Tsu-kun~?"

Tsuna froze and nodded quickly.

First it was Tsuki who changed… and now Nana become more protective of Tsuki too…

'_Why did my life suddenly become like this? Can it be worse? Kami-sama… please give me a break…_' Poor Tsuna, he still doesn't know that the real trouble will come to him… Tomorrow~!

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Blade: … What the heck….. Perverted Tsuna…. orz…. Why…..

Neko: More like perverted Author… well… I ask my big brother what kind of show (anime) did boys usually watch… I want to take a reference from that… and he say that boys usually watch 'High School DxD' or 'TuLoveRu Darkness' or 'Aki Sora'… he say that all his otaku friends watch it too… all of them… and Tsuna is in his puberty age… oh well

Blade: ... V _ V

**Update 9/2: Fixing grammar.**


	5. Chapter 5

Blade is writing~ (after so long~)

Blade: Hiyah guys~! Sorry for not updating~! I have school on the twenty ninth (Thursday... Tomorrow... =( Life sucks... Welp! I need to write this... Just telling you guys, I have a blog... I'm not trying to advertise or anything... I just wanted to tell you guys that... although I hardly post anything on that... Never mind... I'll just write.

* * *

The Next Day~ Morning~

"Oi~! Nii-Chan! Wake up~! Breakfast is almost ready~!" A feminine voice called out. A girl opened the door. Her soft, silky hair sitting innocently on the side of her beautiful body, a frying pan and a spatula in her hands, and the smell of omelets filled the room. The image of a perfect house wife.

"Mou... Nii-Chan~! Wake up~!" The girl set down the items in her hands, and shook the brother.

"Ugh... I'm awake.." The brother sat up straight, making the girl stand up from her crouching position.

"Good! Breakfast is almost done downstairs! Better hurry up, before I eat it~!" The girl skipped out of the room, humming a tune, not forgetting the frying pan and spatula.

((Few minutes later))

A sweat covered boy ran down the stairs gracefully, not tripping over the staircase. Sitting at his chair, the boy waited for his up coming breakfast, only to get a pancake batter covered girl, holding a napkin.

"I-I'm sorry Nii-Chan... I-I couldn't make pancakes... can you clean me Nii-Chan...?" The brown haired girl poked her index fingers together.

"Sure Tsuki. Come over here." Tsuna patted his lap. Tsuki blushed at the fact that she needed to sit on his lap, but sat on Tsuna's lap anyway. The blushing Tsuki handed the napkin, but it ended up getting pushed away.

"I have no need for that. And plus, it would be a waste to not eat your cooking." A tongue licked a cheek. Tsuki blushed. Her brother... This was... This was-

"N-Nii-Cha~n" Tsuki moaned. The roughed yet slimy feeling of the tongue on her neck, it felt so good~.

"Tsuki..." Tsuna huskily whispered into her ear, licking it in the process.

"Nii-Chan.." Tsuki whispered. Their chest were touching, rubbing against each other.

"Tsuki..." Tsuna lowered his face. Only a few more inches left...

"Nii-Chan..." Tsuki shyly stuck her tongue out. 2 inches...!

"Tsuki..." 1 1/4 inches...!

"Nii-Chan..." So close~!

"Tsuki.." Their lips were almost touching. The hot pants from Tsuki aroused Tsuna to no end.

"Nii- NII-SAN!" A pillow crashed into his blushing crimson face.

"I'M AWAKE!" Tsuna panted, his face turning a hue darker than crimson.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please wait while the author passes out from shock at what she just wrote. ((Neko: And i just had a nosebleed, i need some blood... anybody, would you mind if you give me some?))

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Finally, you're awake already. I kept calling your name, but you just said something else in your pillow. Sheesh... (But it was kinda funny... Tsuki thought as she laughed inwardly.)"

"S-Sorry.." Tsuna muttered, not being able to look at Tsuki in the eye. That dream... Gyah! He wasn't supposed to look at Tsuki in that light! It was wrong!

As Tsuna kept on thinking about why looking at Tsuki in that light was wrong, our Tuna Fish kept calling out the brothers name.

"Oi, Nii-San! Nii-Sa~n!" the brunette stopped calling out her brother's title, thinking about what he was dreaming.

_'Let's see. Well... some perverted stuff happened yesterday... so could he be dreaming about that? Hmmmm... Maybe that triggered a certain dream... Maybe...'_ Tsuki bit her bottom lip.

"Oi~! Nii-Chan~! Wake up! Breakfast is ready~!" Tsuki used her "cute voice".

"Mou... Nii-Chan~! You there!?" Continued Tsuki as she continued to think about his dream.

"Tsuki..." Tsuki looked at her brother. His eyes were half lidded, and he was panting.

_'Oh crap... Maybe that was to much...'_ Tsuki thought as she walked backwards.

Tsuna turned to his dame sister.

"You better get out... Before I pounce on you."

* * *

Blade: Shorrryyyyyyyy... Short I know... but still... you guys got Tsuna's perverted dream... that's enough... Right? Welp... I have to continue writing Our Times Combinato.. sho... BWYE BI~!

Neko : i want to tell all of you... WHAT HAVE I DONE? I JUST TURN MY WRITING PARTNER INTO A PERVERT JUST LIKE MY SELF! It was my idea in a first place to make Tsuna in his puberty stage... omg.

Blade: I'm back from school~! ... The dream was supposed to be like Minami Ke where Tsuki wipes off the sweat, and them having kids... and then the "Ahahahaha Ahahahaha" thing... But it turned into this... I tried watching Aki Sora... but it gave me the grossness... kaldhfjklashfJKLDHAFJKDHFJKSDFHKAEHFUDSKAHFEJKAJH. *Sigh* I was kinda perverted in the first place, reading R27 and G27... things...

**UPDATE 9/2: Grammar and adding a little something.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello guys! It's Neko's turn to write the chapter

**Neko: Omg! I'm so sorry for my lateness! It's kind of hard to balance my grade and writing since I'm already in my 3th grade of senior high school…. Like Blade say, life suck…**

**Ark: Nyaaa…. *Becomes a white glump* See…? Life really su~cks…. Pft…..**

* * *

'Pounce? Isn't it's the same as tackling?' Tsuki tilted her head and start thinking without knowing that her big brother was almost losing control.

'What kind of tackle? Tackling me like how Byakuran does in the battle? Or maybe like Xanxus? Or maybe…" Tsuki did lots of thinking poses, lost in her own thought.

'KAMI-SAMA! IF YOU REALLY EXIST, I BEG YOU! PLEASE SAVE ME!' Tsuna's hand started twitching, for he wants to hug, or at least touch, his sister.

"Umh… Nii-chan… do you mean… you want to spar with me?" Tsuna asked with innocent face.

Tsuna face palmed. He just remember that his sister is super dense (and still super dense in her (his) past life).

"Nii-chan? Is there's something wrong? Did you catch a cold?" Tsuki moved closer to Tsuna "Your face is red."

Tsuna suddenly keeps quiet for a while before smirking having his bangs cover his eyes "Did you really want to know why?"

Tsuki raise an eyebrow and nodded, not understanding and not knowing what the real meaning behind Tsuna's words.

Tsuna moves closer to Tsuki and tilt his head, trying to kiss Tsuki. And when their lips almost meet—

"Ciaossu~!"

A baby who wore a black suit and orange-stripped fedora came out from god-only-know-where beside Tsuki.

"Wh-WHA!" Tsuna immediately pushed back Tsuki and his face became beet red, just like freshly harvested tomatoes (?).

Tsuki, who lost her balance, tripped and fell from Tsuna's bed, head first and made a big 'THUMP' noise.

"Nii-chan…" Tsuki stood up and a black aura surrounded her.

'Oh fu…'

"Did I just interrupt something?" Reborn smirked.

And a sound of something being hit with something can be heard.

Nana who is in the first floor, cooking breakfast, smiled happily."Ara~ my son and daughter are really full of energy today~."

* * *

"So, I'm here to become your home tutor and train you to become the 10th boss of Vongola" Reborn smiled amusedly at his student's state.

Tsuna sat on the floor with a large bump on his head and Tsuki sat beside him while looked kind of mad.

"Wa-Wait a minuet! Tenth boss? What do you mean?" Tsuna look at Reborn as if he looked just like he's an alien.

"Anou… doesn't Vongola means clam? Does big brother become a sailor or something like that?" Tsuki tilted her head, pretending that she didn't understand what Reborn meant. "And what about me? What will I become?"

"Vongola is the strongest mafia famiglia in the world, and you will be the tenth boss of it" Reborn took out a very thick and big book and throw it in front of Tsuna and Tsuki "Read it. It's a guide to become a good mafia boss."

"Ah, and you" Reborn looked at Tsuki. "You will become 'something important' for the famiglia."

"Wa-wait! Mafia? Are you crazy? And there is no way a baby like you can become my home tutor!" Tsuna pointed at Reborn while Tsuki only stared at her brother in pity, she already knew what will happen next.

Reborn effortlessly pull Tsuna's finger and made a 'SNAP' sound.

"Wh-GAH! IT HURTS!" Tsuna held his almost broken finge, rolling on the floor, trying to endure the pain.

"Nii-chan? Are you okay?" Tsuki reach for his brother and look at Tsuna's finger "Umh… with a little bit of cold water, I think it will better."

"Uh…" Tsuna let Tsuki touch his hand, his face become warmer because he's really close with Tsuki.

"Hee…" Reborn smirked and stare at Tsuna "Sister complex huh?"

"Wh-WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! AND I STILL DIDN'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL WHAT YOU SAID!" Tsuna death glared Reborn and then looks at Tsuki "AND WHY DO YOU LOOK SO CALM WHILE THERE IS A STRANGE BABY IN HERE?"

"Eh…? Because… he's cute?" Tsuki scratched her check with her finger and smiled awkwardly.

.

.

.

"ASDJKL! THERE IS NO ONE IN THE FAMILY WHO IS NORMAL!"

"I'm your home tutor, not your family."

"Screaming like that will never make you look normal either, Nii-chan."

And a sound of something being banged at wall can be heard.

Again, at the first floor, Nana smiled happily while serving some food on the table. "My my~ they sure are full of energy today~ maybe I should cook the food more in case if they asked for seconds?"

* * *

"Tsu-chan? Tsu-kun? What are you two doing? Breakfast is ready~" Nana come up and opened the door to Tsuna's room.

"Oh, sorry mom" Tsuki who sat in the floor while Reborn sat comfortably on her lap nodded.

"Ara? Who's he? Is this your friend?" Nana smile warmly at Reborn "So cute~."

"My name is Reborn, I am your son's and daughter's home tutor that you called. The payment is I will live with you while tutoring them" Reborn took out a card and gave it to Nana.

"Ah, really? Then I will make breakfast for you too~ you two should come too, lets have a breakfast together~."

"Haaai~!" Tsuki smiled happily and stood up while carrying Reborn in her arms. "Nii-chan, let's eat together! Today is Saturday, so we don't have a school today."

Tsuna nodded, following Tsuki, but then he death glared Reborn, who was resting his head on Tsuki's chest.

Reborn only smirked seeing Tsuna's expression, but then suddenly became his serious mode.

"It's seems that you know a lot… too much and more than your brother, and you changed too much in the short time" whispered Reborn to Tsuki.

"…" Tsuki keeps silent for a while before smiling a little. "Chaos."

Reborn flinched slightly and the pulled his fedora so his eyes will be shadowed. "I should have a very serious talk with you later."

Tsuna, who didn't know anything, only scowled. He's kind of mad because there was someone (moreover, it's a stranger) who easily took his sister attention.

For some reason, he start to developing feeling for his sister… again, just like 'that' time, before it was destroyed because of 'something.'

But there is something that he will surely do: ask his sister of what happened to her that make her change so (too) much.

And also clearing 'something' with her.

* * *

_To Be Continue_

* * *

**Neko : Doneeee~ At last~ ah! And I want to say "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI~" (14 October) and happy birthday to me~ (15 October)**

**Ark: I'M EATING CAKE FOR EVERYBODY! SO NO NEED TO WORRY ABOUT EATING CAKE! *Munches on cake* AND YOU'RE FORGETING REBORNNN! (What does Reborn say!? Bang bang bang bangybang bang!)**

**You know? I expected Tsuki to wait a bit before doing stuff. Same thing with Tsuna. (PLEASE REMEMBER THAT TSUKI IS TUNA, AND THAT TSUNA IS PARALLEL WORLD TSUNA!)**

**Neko : Woops! i almost forgot it!**

**Ah, really? sorry if i don't meet your expectation, i just want to add some humor because there's a lots in the last chapter, but you can slow down their relationship in the next chapter and i just want to make some mystery~! I hope it will not confuse the reader**

**Ark: Nya, it okay... MYSTERY ACTIONNNNNNN! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (I had too much chocolate. Nya) YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT HAPPENSSSS (Because this something is too mysterious. Nyohohohohohohoho~~~~~)!**

**Nya.**

**Oh yeah! Thank you for all dem favorites, follows, and reviews! It warms my heart into tuna piles!... DAAAANNNGGGGG! 44 Reviews, 130 Followers, and 101 favorites! (just checked story.)**


End file.
